


Blood That Stains

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: [ Prologue ] The dizzying sensations of falling in love were so much more complicated than anyone had ever described.





	Blood That Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Disclaimer: nothing’s mine. 

 

**Blood That Stains**

She’s sleeping with both of them and it’s tiring. 

She doesn’t even have the energy to decide which atrocity she feels worse about:  that she’s actually a whore or that she’s lying about it. There are dark circles under her eyes that won’t go away. 

( _she may be sleeping with them, but she isn’t getting much sleep, right?_ )

There’s a figurative ring on her bare finger and she wishes he would remember that. 

( _she never lets him hold her left hand, too afraid of worlds colliding._ )

With one of them, she plays the role she was born to fulfill. 

( _except, she wasn’t born to be an actress._ )

With the other, she’s never the same from one moment to the next. She and life take turns leaving each other behind. The race is exhilarating and she loves feeling breathless. He gives it and he takes it, but in a good way. She’s not herself around him.

( _or is she?_ )

The problem is, she doesn’t know who she is. When he asks, her mind is blank, useless. 

He is the only person who has ever wanted to really know her. 


End file.
